


все эти грустные песни

by marshall_line



Category: C-Pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: мне больше незачем петь





	все эти грустные песни

**Author's Note:**

> *альтернатива ко всему, что я писала о рэйни до

  
_silent smiles_  
_i cannot see your secret_

рэйни — маленькая куколка: красивая, без острых углов, но такая хрупкая, словно в любой момент разобьётся. на таких, как рэйни, любят смотреть, иногда — слушать. на большее она, наверное, не годится. идеальная красота и нежный — слишком грустный — голос.

больше ничего.

 

она поёт грустные песни, какие ещё она может теперь петь, а те, что о другом, всё равно вызывают печаль — её так много, и снимается в грустных фильмах, где кому-то — ей самой — будет больно, и слёз будет столько, сколько моря. вокруг тайваня.

и у неё внутри.

ведь рэйни — бесконечный дождь — плачет всегда, но только когда попросят.

а так. ей, вообще-то, нельзя.

 

рэйни — грусть, даже когда её глаза блестят чем-то похожим на счастье.

и звёздами, о которых никто не знает.

они все — до единой — давно погибли.

 

они знакомятся где-то в шанхае или в гонконге, просто где-то, где слышно китайскую речь или её диалекты. это происходит само собой — на мероприятии: то ли открытие магазина, то ли чей-то день рождения. рэйни не помнит, помнит только как увидела среди знакомых людей абсолютно чужого, но такого, как окажется потом, близкого. не сердцу, нет.

в таких рэйни не верит.

просто кого-то, кто смог бы её понять.

— джессика.

непривычное имя, непривычный акцент, но джессика обращается на языке, который рэйни знает, и он — как её собственные песни — отдаёт грустью, а ещё он мягкий — не порежет.

рэйни пожимает протянутую ей руку — на ногтях блёстки.

в этом свете, таком тёплом и жёлтом, это всего лишь размытые пятна.

— а я—

— _рэйни_. я слышала твои песни.

и это всё, что она говорит. без «мне от них грустно».

почему-то её слова, вернее их отсутствие, вызывает улыбку.

 

когда последний раз я улыбалась, потому что хотела, а не потому что так надо?

— прямо сейчас.

и в ответ ей тоже улыбаются, абсолютно искренне, но рэйни не может понять, что эта искренность значит. джессика угощает её вином, и они говорят весь вечер. на китайском.

а рэйни кажется, что они поют.

 

в какой-то момент она перестаёт записывать песни, остаются только осты — их, вообще-то, может спеть кто-то, кроме неё. рэйни выбирает кино, не находя этому объяснения, но плакать чужими слезами, тех героинь, которых она играет, намного проще, чем своими.

 

рэйни молчит и не плачет сама — её рот на замке.

и она — в море грусти — ему никогда не будет конца — тоже.

 

рэйни пишет: я слушала и твои.

и не дописывает: ты не грустишь через них.

наоборот — ими ты веришь, что можешь быть — спустя столько лет — счастливой.

джессика ничего не отвечает.

у неё, как и у всех, полно работы. ей просто некогда думать о том, о чём она уже спела и не один раз. а когда они наконец-то видятся на премьере фильма, общего знакомого актёра, вместо ответа рэйни слышит вопрос, он такой же, как и вся джессика, честный:

— а когда _ты_ будешь грустить без них?

своими словами.

вслух.

наверное, если долго смотреть на джессику, в ней можно увидеть довольного жизнью человека, о чём она говорит из раза в раз, но за всем этим. должно быть что-то ещё.

рэйни не уверена, что будет рада, если узнает правду.

— когда пойму, что могу быть чем-то. помимо грусти.

джессика улыбается, но сегодня улыбка не достигает глаз — они пусты.

 

у каждой из них свой секрет: прошлое джессики и вся жизнь рэйни.

и своя — такая топящая — грусть.

только джессика вынырнула и держится на плаву, а рэйни. на то и рэйни.

 

заливает всё — себя? — дождями.

 

душное лето.

её последняя песня — к её же фильму.

(сколько слёз она в нём прольёт и зачем. их хватит на новое — безымянное — море)

рэйни записывает и чувствует то же, что и раньше.

 

сколько ещё

я буду

только этим?

 

сколько понадобится.

 

рэйни — куколка: красивая, без острых углов, но стоит ей — всего на чуть-чуть — показать себя настоящую, как вся красота расходится трещинами. сквозь них проникает свет.

джессика видит это однажды, когда они пьют вино у неё на балконе, в каком-то отеле.

джессика не задерживается в одном месте дольше, чем на пару дней: она всегда в движении — спешит жить, пока ей хочется. когда-нибудь она оступится и остановится.

а пока. они говорят — конечно, на китайском — и кажется, что в этом месте — таком маленьком, как рэйни — никто не грустит и никому не больно. кажется, что всё. в порядке.

и можно лгать сколько угодно. самим себе и друг другу. но даже сейчас джессика этого не делает — не умеет. молчать — не лгать. всё равно рэйни ничего не спрашивает.

они не замечают, что в номере погасли лампы. только когда джессика, перестав смотреть на город — кто знает, где они вообще, переводит взгляд на рэйни, немного удивляется и — как будто знала всё это до, джессика знает, в общем-то, всё и всегда — констатирует факт:

— _светишься_.

и рэйни замирает.

джессика дотрагивается до её щеки ладонью — она такая тёплая, но:

— холодно.

рэйни смотрит на неё во все глаза: всей своей грустью и всем своим мёртвым — от первой до последней звезды — светом; рэйни ждёт, когда джессика спросит, что с ней, но та молчит, а потом. начинает петь. что-то очень знакомое и такое, как они обе, грустное.

рэйни понимает: моё.

и они сидят так до самого утра.

пока не всходит солнце, лучами гася свет рэйни, в котором нет ни капли жизни.

 

через пару дней ей приходит сообщение: грустно не перестанет быть никогда, лги не лги, грусть есть — и без неё не было бы ничего, но ты, рэйни, целое море звёзд, намного больше, чем это. даже если не веришь, просто помни мои слова. может, они не умрут, как всё то, что ты в себе хранишь, но даже это — как вся ты — прекрасно.

 

рэйни не записывает ни одной новой песни. 

они больше ей не нужны.

 

она впервые выключает свет, позволяя своему собственному, каждым мёртвым бликом, освещать дом и её саму, не боясь ни этого, ни того, как внезапно подступают слёзы.

и годы спустя.

рэйни наконец-то плачет.

 

ей можно.


End file.
